Gado Gado CInta
by piie kakashi
Summary: LxLight...!. Misa jualan gado2 bahasa betawi pake kebaya...! review saran kritik no problem...! Baca ye...!
1. greeting

Fict kedua neh…

Gado nGado Cinta

Fict kedua neh…..!!

Trims buat teman2 yang udah review ulangan dadakan, saran dan kritiknya sangat berguna, fict kedua ni kayak nyah kurang seru+kurang lutchu….!!,tapi liat aj nanti, cerita ni jadinya gimana…!!

Let's begin the story…!!

-Gado Gado Cinta-

Disclaimer : Death Note is not mine..!!

Warning : kagak tw deh ada apha gak..…!! (gmn sieh, masa kagak tw?)

Di siang hari yang panas, Light baru pulang dari sekolah…..!!

"Gile,ni hari panas bgd..!!". Light berkeluh kepada Ryuk

"Secara, siang hari gieto loch..!!". Ryuk membalas dgn apa adanya

"Tapi siang2 yang kemaren kagak sepanas ini..!!".

"Ya,meneketehe..!!".

Di jalan mereka menemukan warung gado-gado yang kayaknya uuueeeennnaaakkkk teeennnnaaannn..! -lebay-

"Ryuk, kesana yuuk..??,aku laper ni..!!"tiba2 rasa lapar mendarat di perut Light (mendarat..??,mank pesawat..??)

"Yyyuuuukkkkk…!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesampainya mereka disana, ada tulisan "Waroeng Gado-Gado Mpok Misa" (Misa jualan gado2, aphua kata dunia..??), tapi kali ini bajunya kagak Gothic Lolita, tapi pake kebaya, dan pake bahasa betawi..!!

Karena udah laper berat, Light dan Ryuk langsung masuk.

"Selamat datang di warung gado2 mpok misa, slogan warung ini adalah anda bayar kami segan"

"Mpok, gado2nya dua yah..!!,satu makan sini, satu bungkus,gpl"

-_sudut pandang mpok misa on_-

Nie orang kurus, tapi mesen gado2nya dua, mank abis..??, ah biarin lah (egp), yang penting gw untung..!! :p, khukhukhukhukhukhukhukhu….!!

_-sudut pandang mpok misa off-_

"Ni gado2nya,semi (mxdny selamat menikmati), yang di bungkus, tunggu sebentar yah…!!"

"Okeeh mpok..!!"

Tiba-tiba Light kaget setengah metong, ternyata yang duduk di sebelah adalah L yang lagi makan gado2, (aaappphhhuuaaaa, L makan gado2..??kagak kebayang khan..!!)

"Kamu L khan…??"

"Iyah, saya L, salam kenal..!!"

"Saya Light Yagami, anak dari Kepala Kepolisian Jepang, Soichiro Yagami, salam kenal..!!"

Kayaknya Light langsung kecantol+mulut ngangap (lalet ampir msuk), karena liat senyum kecil L yang sweet bgd.

Ryuk langsung nyadarin Light yang kayaknya masuk ke alam bawah sadar…!!

"Woi, Light sadar..!!,masa loe bisa kecantol ama anak ini…!!,lalet pada mw masuk ke mulut loe tuch…!!"

"Ya, maap…!!."

Suddenly….

"Ehm, ehh, kamu punya no. hape gak…??" (uapha Light nanya gitu ma L…??, apa

maksud dari smw ini..??)

_-sudut pandang ryuk on-_

Uuuaaapppphhhhuuuuaaaaa……..??, Light kok loe jadi gini sih…??, nyadar donk, loe itu cowok, harus suka ama cewek…!! (disini Ryuk jadi lebih gaul)

Malu gw punya temen kayak loe…!! -swt-

Mw di tarok dimana muka gw yang –kagak- ganteng ini

_-sudut pandang ryuk off-_

"Ada, no.nya 08-12345678910, kenapa…??" (pake kartu apha dy..??)

"kagak, cuma tanya aja, jadi aku bisa menghubungi kamu, gapapa khan…??"

"ya, kalo gitu aku duluan ya…!!, ada urusan laen…!!, ampe ketemu…!!"

"ya, dada…!!"

"daaa….!!"

_-sudut pandang L on-_

Orang yang aneh…!!, tp dia lucu jg buat di jadiin……. (tebak dlm layanan review)

-di lempar L pake sendok es krim nyah-

Walah, jadi ngawur…..

Kapan ya aku bisa ktemu lagi ama dia….??

Siapa yang tau….!!

_-sudut pandang L off-_

"Mpok, gado2 yang di bungkus udah siap belom, saya mw pulang nie…!!" (mank gado2 yang di makan di warung udah abies…??)"

"Udah, nih, smwnye 12 ribu, inget slogan warung nie, anda bayar kami segan, jadi kagak pake ngutang yeh….!!"

"iye, mpok, nie duitnye, aye pulang dulu ye….!!"

"ye, laen kali mampir lagi…!!"

"ookkkeeehhh, mpok..!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nyampe di rumah

"Ibu, aku puuuullllaaaannnnggggg…!!" (ngomongnya pelan2 aj pak, yang laen kagak budek..!!)

"cepat masuk kamar..!!,kamu harus belajar..!!"

"iya bu, oh ya nih aku bawa-in gado2 dari warung mpok misa..!!, maknyos loch…!!"

"ya, tarok aja di dapur..!!"

Di kamar…!!

"Ryuk, L itu manis juga yaa….!!" ('--)

"waalllaadalla, kamu kecantol beneran ama dia…?? "(waladala, versi mbak welas SSTI)

"kayaknya gitu dechhh…!!"jawab Light dengan santai

dunia mw kiamat yah..?? tanya Ryuk bingung dalam hati

"oh, ya, aku sms dia dulu ya..!!"

"inget kata ibumu, belajar…!!"

"iya iya…!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_L, ni nomor hape Light,!!_

_kamu lagie ngapain…??_

_Lagi makan…!!  
kamu lagi apa..??_

_Oh, aku lagi belajar….!!_

_mank kamu lagi makan apa..??_

_Makan es krim, donat, strawberry cheesecake, permen, dan banyak lagi..!!_

_mw..??_

_Oh, nggak makasih_…!! (secara, kagak suka manis..!!)

_Oh ya, aku ng-ganggu kamu belajar gak…??_

_Nggak kok, gapapa…!!_

_santai aja lagi..!!_

_Tapi, udahan ya..!!_

_aku mw makan lagi ne…!!_

_Eeh, ya udah, daaa…!!_ -swt-

_Daaaaaaggggghhhhhhhhh….!!_ (kepanjangan yah??)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Light, minta apel donk...!!" Ryuk lagi kelaperan, bentar lagi mw jungker balik (jungker balik,apaan??)

"Kalo mw, ambil aja di dapur...!!" Light males ngambilin di bawah

"Plis, ambilin lah...!!" (masak ambilin dong...)

"Iya iya...!!"

"Hoooorrrreeeee...!!" (girang bana, versi uda faisal SSTI)

Waktu Light nyampe di dapur...!!

"Ibu, ada apel nggak..??"

"Oh ya, tadi waktu ibu ke pasar, ibu lupa beli..!!, biasa penyakit orang tua, cepet lupa...!!"

"Oh ya udah..!!"

Di kamar Light...!!, Ryuk udah jungker balik beneran...!!

"Masya allah,Ryuk kamu gapapa...??"

"Ya, nie loe liat ndiri...!!"

"Ya udah kalo gitu aku pergi beli apel di minimarket sebelah ya, inget disini aja, kagak usah kemana2...!!"

"Siap boosss...!!"

"Sampai nanti...!!"

"Yah, cepet pergi sana...!!"

-Gado Gado Cinta-

-chap 1 end-

Hhhhuuuuhhh...!!

Cape ngetik...!!

Silahkan review+kritik+saran anda...!!

Kayaknyah chap 2 agak lama aku ng-post nyah..!!

Gpp khan...!!

Jangan lupa review...!!

Jangan lupa review...!!

Jangan lupa review...!!

REVIEW...!!

Cccaaaaooooo di chap 2 yah,...!!

Review, kalo kagak gw getok...!!


	2. salah orang

Gado Gado Cinta

Chap. 2...!!

Chap. 2...!!

Wkwkwkwkw, thankz buat tmen2 yang udah review chap. 1, saiia akan berusaha ntk jadi makin lebay, eh maksud saiia makin baik ,sebelumnyah, _sorry_ kalo agak garing TT, dah kgak usah panjang lebar, kita llllaaaannnjjjhhhuuuuttt...!!

Let's continue the story...!!

-Gado Gado Cinta-

-chap. 2-

Setibanya Light di minimarket, dan kebetulan minimarket disitu baru buka kemaren, dia langsung chapcuss (bc: capcus) ke tempat buah2an.

"Misi mbak, ada apel nggak..??" kata Light ke mbak2 yang ada disana.

"Maaf, saya bukan pegawai toko ini, permisi..!!" kata mbak2 itu sambil cepet2 chabut.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." (halah,gaje bgd...!! XD)

_-sudut pandang Light on-_

Kyyaaa...!!, malu aku...!!

Rasanyah aku mw tumbang sekarang (mank pohon...??)

Tiiddaakk...!!, mw di tarok dimana muka ku yang ganteng ini...!! (najong, amit2 deh...!!)

Di tong sampah gitu...!! (yaph,bener...!!)

_-sudut pandang Light off-_

_Suddenly...!!_

"Misi mas, mw beli apa..??", kata mas2 yang kayaknyah bener2 kerja di situ, dan di bajunyah ada tulisan nama 'M A T T'. (sejak kapan matt turun pangkat..?? TT)

"Oh iiah, saya mw beli apel, kira2 ada nggak...??"

"Ada mas, mw berapa kilo..??"

"Eehm, kira2 setengah kilo aja deh..!!"

"Itu aja mas..??, mw perlu apa lagi...??"

"Oh, nggak, itu aj dulu..!!". (huallah, blg aj bokek..!!, –dilempar pake apel-)

"Kalo gitu, apel nyah saya bungkus lalu mas langsung bayar di kasir aj yah...!!", kata matt sambil tersenyum kecil

"Ya, makasih mas..!!"

"Sami mawon..!!" (sami mawon:sama aja/sama2, bahasa mana..??, aku lupa)

Beberapa menit kemudian, Light langsung pergi ke kasir, disana ada apel yang udah dia di bungkus oleh Matt.

"Mau bayar mas...??, silakan..!!". Light langsung disapa ramah oleh mas2 kasir itu, dan di bajunye ada tulisan nama 'M E L L O'. (turun pangkat jg dy...!! :DD)

"Eh, iya, smw nya berapa mas...??"

"Dua belas ribu lima ratus"

"Nie uang nyah.." . Light langsung jolorin tangannya ke arah Mello dengan duit dua puluh rebooo.

"Sbentar nya masa,.!!" Mello langsung nyari kembalian duit Light di mesim kasir butut nyah.

"Iya, tapi jangan kelamaan amat..!!"

"Beres mas..!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At home...!!_

"Ibu aku pulaaaaaaaaaang..!!" (lebay)

"Ya, kalo kamu mw makan apel nya ya bawak aja ke atas..!!"

"Baik, bu..!!" (anak penurut y..!!, kgk kyk author –getok diri ndri-)

Di kamar..!!

"Ryuk, _i'm coming_..!!"

Ryuk dah jungker balik 360o. (kalo jungker balik tuh 180o..!!, –author dodol-)

"Untung loe cepet datang, kl kagak gw dah jungker balik 720o" (karna lebay, -dgetok author-)

"Ya udah lah, skrg makan apel yang udah aku beli..!!,cpt ..!!" Light jolorin apel nyah

"Selamat makan dunia...!!" (it mah, selamat malam dunia)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malem nyah...!!

Hape Light bunyi lagu kucing garong(wkwkwkwkwk), pertanda ada SMS masuk...!!, kita lihat, dr syp y...?!

L: Moshi-moshi Light...!!, gi ap...??

Light: Moshi-moshi jg..!!ehm, skrg aku lg belajar..!!

L: Oh, kalo gitu aku cm mw bilang, besok kita bisa ketemuan di warung gado2 mpok misa lagi y...!!, bisa gak...??

Light: Bisa, tp sekitar jam 13.00, gmn...??

L: Yach, gpp dech...!!, ampe ktemu besok yach...!!

Light: Ya, dadaaaaaa...!!

L: Daaaaaa juga...!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ibu, aku berangkat skul dulu ya..!!"

"Ya, tp kalo udah pulang langsung pulang ya...!!"

"Oke bu...!!"

"Beerraaangkaaaaatttttttt...!!" (versi sahur cagur tuh...!!)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jam 13.06...!!

"Hai L...!!"

"Halo juga Light...!!, oh ya, kalo mw pesen, ya pesen aja...!!, biar aku traktir...!!" (author juga ditraktir donk, -nyubitin L-)

"Oh, makasih ya...!!"

"Sama2"

"Wualah...,!!,hari gini panas juga ya...!! "

"Disini kalo siang ya panas melulu taook..!!"

"Oh iya ya...!!" (versi abdel dan temon lagii...!!)

Tiba-tiba mpok misa dateng, n ngagetit mereka berdua, ampe mereka berdua kaget setengah metong...!!

"WWWWWWHHUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!"

"GGGGGGYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, uAADDHAA HHAAAANNNTUUUUUUU...!!" (kenceng juga teriakan L n Light, ampe bolong kuping author...!!)

-Gado-Gado Cinta-

-chap. 2-

-end-

Akhirnya selesai juga nhe chapter...!!

Sorry yah, sang author lllllaaaaammmmmaaaaaaaaaaa bgd nge-post nya, soalnya sang author banyak ikut try out untuk menghadapi Ujian Nasional 08/09 yang di adakan di seluruh penjuru dunia...!! (sang aouthor "ke-lebai-an yang sangad mendalam")

Do'a-in lulus ye...!!

Kalo kagak, sang author akan murka...!!

Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahau...!!

Review...!!

Nnyyaahhh...!!

Diterima...!!


End file.
